1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing a gait pattern and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing a gait pattern to recognize a walker's (or a user's) gait pattern by using a movement trace of the center of pressure (COP) of the user's feet.
The present invention is derived from research conducted as a part of IT growth power industrial technology development work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA and the Knowledge Economics Department [Project Management No.: 2008-D-002-02, Project title: Promotion of Basis of Next-generation IT-based Technology Work].
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art “Method for measuring exercise, balance, and walking ability and treatment system” (Korean Patent No. 10-0894895), a user's center of gravity (COG) and center of pressure (COP) are calculated by using a signal of a force sensing resistor (FSR) sensor in relation to the measurement of walking ability.
In the related art, a plurality of FSR sensors are used, and a maximum FSR output value is detected from the measured values and estimated as the COP. The algorithm for estimating the maximum FSR output value as the COP has a problem when it is applied to a general FSR array fabricated in the form of an insole of footwear, however.
The FSR sensor generates a high value when pressure is applied to an accurate point, in terms of its characteristics (here, it is assumed that the FSR sensor has a high output value with respect to a high pressure).
In this case, however, when the skeletal structure of foot, as shown in FIG. 1, is considered, an FSR sensor positioned in a portion to which a maximum pressure is not applied in actuality may output the highest value. For example, when the FSR sensor is accurately placed under the toe bone, although the strongest pressure is applied to a front portion of a first metatarsal, the FSR sensor positioned at the corresponding toe will output the highest value.
However, when the COP is calculated in consideration of the maximum pressure output value only, the skeletal structure of the foot and the characteristics of the pressure sensor cannot be properly reflected, degrading the accuracy of analysis of a gait pattern.
Also, in a case in which the COP is obtained by simply averaging the values of the entirety of provided pressure cells, a pressure value irrespective of the pressure generated according to wearing shoes or walking, or a pressure value irrespective of a foot pressure center shift, may be unnecessarily reflected in calculating the COP.